


Revisionist History

by DRiver2U



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Children's Literature, Gen, Journalism, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRiver2U/pseuds/DRiver2U
Summary: This is a 6-sentence story I wrote about Veronica Mars because I misunderstood a writing prompt. Instead of throwing it out, I decided to post it. This story has nothing to do with any other story I have written. Characters belong to Rob Thomas.
Relationships: Veronica Mars - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Revisionist History

History had never been Veronica's favorite subject in school, too many injustices, too much tragedy disguised as heroism, too many revisionist justifications for misdeeds. Nevertheless, here she was assigned to write her first children's book from her first publishing contract. She didn't have children, didn't like children particularly, but a friend of a friend of a friend had come through with the contact that kept her out of the food pantry line. She opened her laptop, and saw the email from her editor waiting in her inbox. Her pulse raced as she thought about this new challenge, this departure from the investigative reporting that had ended her career and nearly collapsed the news department. When she opened the attachment, she blinked three times trying to change the words staring at her: _Your first assignment is to write the biography of former Oscar-winning actor Aaron Echolls in approximately 2500 words_.


End file.
